


Bajur

by Clio_Codex



Series: Butterflies & Hurricanes [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant (in my head anyway), F/M, Force Sensitivity, Motherhood, ObiTine had a baby, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clio_Codex/pseuds/Clio_Codex
Summary: Set in the years between Clone Wars and Rebels.  Bo-Katan Kryze is on the run, trying to figure out what it means to raise a child, while mending her relationship with Fenn Rau.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Fenn Rau, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze (mentioned)
Series: Butterflies & Hurricanes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952704
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have all these random ideas about this crew of characters and will try to put them out in a logical fashion. This is a sequel to Yaim'ol so hopefully I set up a series correctly. Elen (and yes, I changed her name in case you read the first part of this before) is obviously an OC (and I've got lots of ideas about where she goes!) but this is meant to fit within canon as it currently exists....if you like to play fast and loose with gaps in the story. Feedback for this newbie is always welcome!

There had been one glorious summer when Elen was eight when they’d been something like a family, a real one.Things had been calm enough that she’d felt safe staying on Concord Dawn, close enough to the Protector’s base that Fenn could sleep with them many nights.His men revered him enough to not ask questions; she supposed they thought the child was theirs, that they understood the precarious situation they were in because of the Empire.

The hair helped.Elen’s was nearly the same shade of red as her own, some recessive Kryze trait she supposed.The girl’s eyes were blue to her own green, but a blue that somehow echoed Fenn’s.She even had the same smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, fainter than Bo’s own had been in her youth - still, Satine had never had freckles, had she?

It was safest to let people assume the child was her own, that Rau was her father.The truth would bring many who might wish her harm.And wasn’t she the girl’s mother in the ways that mattered?Among their people it was the act of parenting that counted more than the bloodline. She loved the child as though she’d carried her she knew. But there was still some shred of doubt and regret that always nagged at her…. _You aren’t really…._

For the first two years of Elen’s life, it was Fenn more than Bo who had loved the girl and kept her safe.That first year, Bo had not yet found her way home.And the second, she was too much on the run from her enemies to care for a toddler.So it was Fenn who’d sung the girl to sleep, who’d kissed her knees when she scraped them, who told her stories when she was afraid.Bo managed a few stolen nights here and there on Kalevala, learning to love the girl and slowly mending the hearts she’d broken.

Mostly she stayed on the move, trying to hobble together a coalition to reclaim Mandalore. He’d disappeared for a time, but somehow Maul took back the strings (Saxon had something to do with that she knew) and his puppet Almec had quite the bounty on Bo-Katan’s head. Bo had even gone to Satine’s Jedi for help, stupid she knew, but in the end that bought her enough Republic troopers to make a move. And for a moment, they were successful. Kenobi hadn’t come, but he’d sent Ahsoka Tano, and she’d managed to rid them of Maul.For a few confused weeks, Bo had been regent, trying to right some of wrongs she’d helped inflict on her people.And then the Republic fell to Empire, and Bo was on the run again, this time with the girl.

With Imperial rule, Fenn had to return to the Protectors, to honor his vow and to keep in reserve the one last card they had to play.Bo-Katan Kryze was a wanted woman now in Mandalore, but as a Protector he still had his honor and station.The girl was just a rumor.If they were careful, they could keep her safe.

In the next years Bo drifted, hiding sometimes among her few remaining allies, other times roughing it in the wild spaces of the Mandalore sector.In some ways she welcomed the solitude, the relatively easy life of hunting and a fire at night, the girl growing strong beside her.But she always missed him, the better piece of her soul, the part that kept her true.The girl missed him too, especially when she woke with dreams in the night, dreams that sent her screaming beyond reason, sent her to a place that Bo could not reach her.Fenn had said she’d first screamed like that the night that Mandalore fell to Empire, the day that so many died, the day they’d heard that all the Jedi - including the girl’s father - had been slain.

Mostly, though, she was a happy child, eager to learn all that Bo could teach her, stubborn to practice until she’d mastered each new skill.She was probably too young for some of it - even a Mandalorian child should not learn so young to swing a blade or aim a blaster with intent to kill.But Bo wanted her safe, and staying safe meant being able to shoot, no matter your age.

In those middle years, Fenn found them as often as he could, sometimes for only a night or two, other times for a blissful week. They could pretend in the day to be a normal family, just out for a hike or a picnic.In the nights he was hers and she his.The girl slept but they hardly did, too eager to drink of their touches, to map every inch of each other as though every time might be their last.

If the girl woke, screaming from her dreams, they would hold her between them, meeting worried eyes over the red of her hair, whispering to each other that it would be alright.Sometimes they all fell asleep that way and would wake to the girl’s laughter, “ _Buir, buir, wake up and see the sun!_ ”And Bo would forget and get lost in this so good thing.She had always called them “buir” - mother, father - and they never corrected her.She was their child, was she not?

The girl was getting older, old enough to start to ask questions, to want to know truths.She’d never known the parents of her birth - her mother the duchess, her father the Jedi.She had no real reason to suspect her parents of being anything other than what they were.But she was old enough to miss sorely the man she called father when he was gone, to ask why he could not stay.The days they were able to spend together grew more bittersweet, the partings harder.

The summer Elen was eight, the summer on Concord Dawn, was a beautiful thing - but fragile Bo knew.The Empire was growing stronger; her dreams of a new Mandalore had dimmed.She still kept in touch with those who resisted, the few who lay in wait, biding time until this latest scourge could be swept from their borders.They were a resilient people.But all that could be forgotten when she lay in Fenn’s arms or when they watched the girl playing in the sunlight.This was what mattered.

It was the nearly the end of the season when the thing happened, the thing that would remind them that they had no normal, no safety. 

They were sitting around an evening fire.Fenn and the girl were playing a game, using some small stones for the pieces they lacked. It was the girl’s move.Bo smiled at the smaller face, scrunched with a determined expression that she recognized as her own. _She’s definitely your child,_ Fenn would say.The girl was hugging her knees; the chill was rising in the night air.Bo moved to wrap a blanket around her shoulders.The small stones on the game board moved; the girl’s hands had not.Her face looked afraid, the way she did from the dreams.

“ _Elen?_ ”That was Fenn. She knew he’d seen it too; his eyes were on the girl, concern in his voice.

“ _It was an accident….I didn’t mean to….I’m sorry.”_ The girl’s voice was a shaky whisper; she’d buried her head between her knees. Bo felt a deep aching fear spread throughout her body; she had always known it was possible, but she’d shuttered the thought, the chance that the girl would have the cursed gifts of her father the Jedi.But they’d all seen the stones move.They knew.

She swallowed her panic, knelt by the girl and drew her close. _“Elen, it’s ok.You’re ok.”_ She made her voice sound sure.Fenn’s arms wrapped around them both; their worried eyes met over the girl’s red head.

 _“That’s some trick, huh.”_ Fenn’s voice was steady.“Can you show me again.”He was looking at the girl,a reassuring hand on her head.His other hand found Bo’s fingers behind the girl’s back. _We will not have her fear herself_ , the fingers said.

 _“You’re not mad?”_ The girl’s stubborn face was back, but her eyes were still uncertain, searching their faces for an answer.

 _“Of course not.Will you show us?”_ Bo found her voice was true. 

_“Ok.I figured it out a while ago.”_ Her face was smiling now, excited even. _“Watch.”_ The stones floated, hovered impossibly above the dirt of the game board, then settled back to the earth. _“I can move things sometimes.”_ There was wonder in her voice. _“But I don’t know how it works.I just kinda think it.Can you tell me how it works?”_ She was always so curious.

Fenn spoke first, _“I’m afraid I can’t.”_ He kissed the girl’s head. _“You have a gift your mother and I do not.”_ Bo’s heart caught at that, _mother_. _“But we can help you figure it out.”_

 _“Ok.”_ And for now it was simple.It was a wonder.The girl showed them again how she could make things move. Their fingers whispered to each other, _It will be ok.We will find a way,_ as watched her; they allowed their pride at her discovery drown out the apprehension about what it would mean.Later they would have to explain why she must keep this gift secret, but for now they could feel her joy.

They lay awake long after the girl had fallen asleep, whispering carefully about what it might mean, what they could do.They could teach her to fight, to survive off the land, even to fly a fighter if she wanted one day.They loved her.But would that be enough? They pressed each other close to stop the shivers of their doubts.


	2. Chapter 2

She’d kept in contact with the Jedi, the one who had helped them reclaim Mandalore for those brief weeks before the Empire came. Ahsoka always insisted that she wasn’t a Jedi, that she’d left the order, but to Bo-Katan, if you were a Force wielder you were either Jedi or Sith - and perhaps there wasn’t much of a line between the two. _What was Elen then??_ A thought for later.

She recalled with some shame that she’d behaved badly when they’d first met, long ago when she was still tangled in the false promise of Death Watch.When they met again, Bo had returned to herself, could meet the woman as an ally and eventually as a friend.

When Ahsoka had suggested going to Kenobi for help in ridding Mandalore of Maul, she had balked.True she had asked for his help at their first meeting, after Satine’s murder, but that was before she’d met the girl her sister had entrusted to her care.Satine had claimed to love the man, but insisted that it would endanger them all if he knew about the child.Maybe if they’d had more time, Bo could have understood.

When she met Kenobi the second time she very nearly broke her promise; it didn’t take Jedi perception to recognize the heartache of loss etched on the man’s face. It was a selfish impulse that had stopped her, a sense that he would take the child away, that he would never allow her to be raised among her clan.And so Bo had stayed silent.It didn’t matter now, of course, because the man was dead.And Elen would likely be as well if he had taken her.Bo had kept her safe.

At first she’d assumed that Ahsoka had been killed like all the rest.But a year later she’d reappeared, the Jedi had a way of doing that it seemed.Bo and the girl were on the run by then; she wasn’t sure how the woman had found them.She had confirmed what rumor had suggested, that the Jedi were gone, killed by their own troops.Ahsoka herself had only just barely escaped, leaving dead the men who’d fought only days before to free Mandalore.

When Ahsoka returned that first time, Bo did not explain the child and she didn’t ask.The girl already called her _buir_ ;it was easy to let that be the whole truth. But after the summer on Concord Dawn, she knew it was time to say more. She trusted Ahsoka’s council on the matter - who else could she turn to?

She made contact and arranged the meeting.

“I need your help…with Elen…with what to do.”This was an isolated place but they still both took care to stay guarded, watched the horizon more than each other.Elen, now almost ten, climbed rocks nearby, just out of earshot.

“I’m not sure I have much advice to offer on parenting.”

“I think you know what I mean.”She’d seen the way Ahsoka had reacted to Elen when she arrived, like she recognized the now awake thing in her.But she’d said nothing.

They watched the girl as she leapt easily from rock to rock, taking jumps that should have been impossible for her size.“You think she has….gifts?”

Bo swallowed; the truth was she feared for the girl’s safety and doubted her ability to protect her.She hated feeling inadequate, but she loved the girl and so she would ask for this help.“I know she does.You see her.It’s getting harder to hide.I’m…I’m not sure how to keep her safe.”She paused and considered what else to reveal.“She’s not my child.”No, that wasn’t true.“She is in the ways that matter, but Satine bore her.”She gauged Ahsoka’s reaction, looked to see if she understood the implication.

“Satine?”Ahsoka had met Satine on several occasions, had spent some time on Mandalore, would know something of what she’d been like.

“Yeah, turns out she was rather clever at hiding things, several things.”They sat with that for a bit.

“It is known that often the Force passes from parent to child, but …. but I do not think your sister was Force-sensitive.”So she got it.Good.

Bo couldn’t help a laugh, “Nope.Just good at keeping secrets.”How many years had Satine loved the man?How many times had they managed to meet?She’d not had time to ask.She felt a sudden pang of sadness for her sister; she knew how it felt to know each time with your lover might be the last.At least she always had the promise of _next time_.She imagined perhaps Satine had not.Maybe that’s why she’d kept the child a secret from the man she loved.

“Well, perhaps not always so careful.” Ahsoka laughed, too.“Or rather, I had reasons to suspect Master Kenobi….I saw them together just once.Not like that I mean, just talking.”She paused, her face fell to a frown.“But you knew?When?You knew before the siege and you didn’t tell him?”

Bo scuffed her toe in the gravel.“Yeah, I knew then.Satine asked me to take care of the girl, made me promise not to tell him.I didn’t understand then and I don’t know that I do now.”

“Perhaps she was trying to protect them both.The order is not so forgiving sometimes.”Bo knew the outlines of Ahsoka’s own history, her own choice to leave behind the only life and family she’d known.

“Bad rules then.”She got up to pace, watched Elen start to make her way back towards them.“Anyway, we are where we are.I need to know if you can help her.If you will help her.But I also need you to understand that I will not have her taken away.She has a home and a family.”She hated how broken both of those things felt. _“_ She’s Mandalorian, a Kryze.Not a Jedi.Do you understand?”

“Neither am I,” Ahsoka reminded her.“I will do what I can.”

They spent several weeks in that place, Ahsoka patiently explaining the basics of the Force to Elen.She was a quick learner, and eager, but like Bo herself was often impatient.Bo recalled that Ahsoka, too, had been rather hot-headed when they’d first met.Well, age and years in exile do much to temper that as Bo herself knew. 

The two women sat by the fire as the girl slept.Ahsoka had indicated she would need to leave soon, to return to her work with the fledgling resistance.They were laying the groundwork for a future rebellion, she’d said, even suggested that perhaps Bo-Katan’s Mandalorian resistance might consider joining them.They left that there, something to consider.

“She has learned important things in these weeks, but you will need to make her practice….the meditation especially.She is gifted but…..” Ahsoka paused, looked hard at Bo, “she is also stubborn, impulsive, and quick to action before thought.”

Bo snorted, “she’s Mandalorian.”

“Clearly, she is.And she will be a good fighter, I can see.”Bo felt pride at that.“But,” Ahsoka continued, her voice calm but firm, “that will not be enough to keep her safe, from others….or herself.She will need to learn to control herself in the Force so it does not come to control her.”

Bo felt something like ice in her veins, the same fear she felt when Elen woke screaming from her dreams, the same fear she’d felt when her gifts had first shown themselves. “How do I help her?”

Ahsoka sighed, “I am not a Jedi, Bo-Katan.I left the order before I had enough experience to take on a padawan of my own.I can try to teach her what I know, will return as much as I can.”She thought for a moment before continuing, “Maybe knowing that she has something worth staying true to will help.She has a family, people who love her.Show her what’s good and true.I think that will help. And….” Ahsoka laughed, “make her practice her mediation, often.”

They sat in silence for a bit, watching the sleeping girl by the fire. _Show her what’s good and true._ She thought of Fenn, wished he was holding her now. _We are one always_ , he had whispered in her ear at their last parting.That was good and true, wasn’t it? They had strength, her people.They had not always used it well just as she had misused her own for a time.But that could change.Perhaps strength was not meant only for chasing glory in conquest.Perhaps it could be put to use fixing, saving, protecting. She would teach the girl this.

“There is one other thing you should know,” Ahsoka broke the silence.“There are hunters that serve Vader.” Her face twisted at the name of the Emperor’s enforcer.Bo had heard only rumors of the man, but none were good.“They seek Force sensitivities, for what purposes I am not sure.Sometimes, they merely kill.I can teach Elen to sense this danger, but you must be willing to run.”

Bo felt her chest tighten.“I can fight. Teach Elen to fight.”

“But you need to be willing to run.There are fights you can not win.”

“I will do what I need to.”Bo was reminded of another threat. “What about Maul.You’ve said he lives. Will he sense her presence? I don’t really get how that works.”

Ahsoka’s voice was tinged with guilt. “He lives because of me, I’m afraid.And he is still out there, in the shadows.No, he would not sense her from afar.But if he learned that Master Kenobi had a daughter, I believe he would hunt her, yes.”

The knot in Bo’s chest twisted harder, “Then we will keep her secret.And we will both teach her to fight, keep her safe.”

Nothing would be more important.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rather neglected Bo's story here for a bit as was having trouble with this middle part. But feeling rather inspired by - ahem - today's events....so here we go!

It was no longer safe to go to Concord Dawn.In his efforts to prove his loyalty to the Empire, Gar Saxon had tightened the reins on the Protectors, Fenn in particular.His distrust was obvious - and to be fair, was reasonable - yet, to act unprovoked against the Protectors, or even Fenn Rau who was now their leader, would cause enough unrest as to make it not worth his while.But there was still a price on Bo’s head; if they were careless and gave Saxon reason to suspect they were in contact, that would be all the excuse that he needed.

Fenn still came to them when he could though, the gaps between visits growing longer as the Empire’s leash grew shorter, the aching loss of things that should have been becoming more acute with each parting. In the early years, they had talked of the possibility of another child, a thing for _later_ , a promise that some time soon things would settle and they could be together more than a few stolen nights here and there.That promise had faded as the years passed.If anything, their situation grew more precarious as the Empire grew stronger and Elen’s gifts were revealed.Bringing another child into the mix was irresponsible, no matter how much Bo’s heart wanted it.Strange thing for her to want anyway, she tried to tell herself, fighting to push the dream of it away.

 _“I can hear you thinking.”_ Fenn nuzzled her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. _“Care to share?”_ They had only two days this time, so frustratingly short. 

There was some part of her that longed to just leave, the three of them, to go deeper into the Outer Rim, to some backwater where Mandalorians and Jedi were just rumors, where even the Empire rarely bothered to go, so that there would be no more partings.It could be nice just to live off the land, to let Elen grow to womanhood without the constant need for vigilance, to bear Fenn’s children and raise them strong and free.In the darkest nights when she was alone, her mind often wandered to that possibility, imagining things that could be.

Then daylight would come and the dream would fade.To chase it would mean to leave behind another dream, that Mandalore might rise again, free from the yoke of the Empire. And she knew she’d never ask Fenn to leave it behind, his ideals of what the Mandalorians could be - would be again - to scrub out an existence in exile.She kept the dream to herself. Normally, in the times they were together, it was easier to forget.But now she was plagued by what-ifs and doubts.

 _“Bo?”_ His touch was still playful, but his question was gently insistent. 

_“Are we doing this right?”_

He trailed kisses down her neck. _“Which part?”_ His mouth nipped at the skin at the edge of her shirt.

It would be nice to let him keep going, to let his touches silence her worries, but she needed to know. _“Us.Elen.All of it really.”_ He stopped then and moved around to sit facing her. _“Are you happy, Fenn?”_ That was the crux of her worry, then, that stolen moments were never enough, that she was never enough.It had been over ten years since she’d come back home, since he’d forgiven her for leaving, and yet…

 _“Ah, Bo,”_ his fingers brushed her hair behind her ear, stopped to linger on her cheek. _“Do you need to ask a man who is sitting by a fire with the woman of his heart in his arms if he is happy?A man who has spent his day learning how his girl has grown with that woman by his side?Aye, love, I am happy.”_ His finger ran across her lips, pausing as she kissed it gently. _“But you are troubled.”_

 _“I’m sorry.I shouldn’t waste our hours like this.”_ She tried to smile, wishing she’d not asked the question.

He knew her too well. _“Our hours are few, Bo, but never wasted.No matter how we spend them.” Gods_ , he always knew just what to say.

She slid closer, near enough to lay her head on his shoulder, her hand stroking his chest.The warmth of his skin and steady beating of his heart always calmed her, did so now despite her doubts. _“They are too few.You deserve more than risking yourself for a handful of stolen hours, Fenn.You should have a woman who can live as your true wife, give you children, fight beside you…”_ her voice caught and she swallowed the rest of the thought.Of course she’d said too much already.

Fenn pushed her up then, held her roughly by the shoulders, their faces nearly close enough to touch. _“Don’t Bo-Katan.Don’t.”_

But it was true and he must know it.The mistakes of her past would never stop haunting them.It was the price on her head that kept them apart, that put Fenn at risk every moment they were together.He was the most honest man she knew and yet loving her meant always living a lie.The selfishness of that haunted her. 

_“Don’t go there, Bo.”_ He still held her hard, but his eyes were soft. _“There is much I would give up to wake to you every morning, fall asleep with you in my arms every night,”_ he paused, swallowing hard. _“I would be lying if I said I didn’t dream of that, dream of what it would be to father Elen beside you always, to give her siblings,”_ her impossible dream flickered through her mind at his words, _“but I would not have you give up Mandalore,”_ she saw the clinch of his jaw as he continued, _“nor would I be the man I am if I did.”_

It mattered that he shared that impossible dream.Despite the heartbreak of its loss, there was comfort in knowing that he also shared her resolve that their choice to stay had been the right one.Still she had to ask, _“Is this enough?”_

 _“Gods, Bo.It’s never enough, no.But I wouldn’t trade it for a moment.”_ He kissed her softly, continued speaking between gentle kisses. _“I chose you, chose this, chose to be a father to Elen.I will not give that up.Trust that, Bo.I will always love you, no matter the distance between us.”_ He paused then to smile at her, a twinkle of mischief in his eye. _“You should trust, too, that I will make the most of our hours together, so that the memory of them can sustain me until the next time.”_

When he kissed her next, she let go of her worry. 

Months later they were together again, this time a new concern on Bo’s mind.Elen had questions, hard ones, about where she’d been born and how.They’d never meant to hide the truth, had just somehow skirted around it.Your parents were those who loved you, raised you; the womb that carried you may have little to do with that.But the girl had always been clever, knew she’d not been born to Bo and now wanted to know the rest. 

There was never malice in her questions, just honest curiosity.Still Bo worried.They’d waited too long.Would she see herself as something else when she knew the whole of the truth about her mother the Duchess and her father the Jedi?Be angry they’d not told her sooner?

 _“We need to tell her, about Satine and Kenobi.She should know all of it.”_ Bo said the words, but wanted to bite them back seeing the flicker of emotion on Fenn’s face. It had been too easy, so comfortable, to just be her parents, to let that be the whole truth.But now it was time; she couldn’t let the girl come of age without the full knowledge of who she was.

He’d touched her cheek then and pulled her close, _“It doesn’t change anything Bo, for her to know.”_ She hoped that was true, saw in his eyes that he shared her worry that it would change things. 

They’d gone hiking up into the hills around their camp, in theory looking for small game, but mostly because Bo found it easier to think if she was moving. After a while, they stopped to rest, a sunny spot by a stream.Fenn’s eyes said, _it’s time._

_“Elen, there are things you should know, now that you are older.Things about who you are.”_

“ _I think I know what you are going to say.”_ Elen looked at them both, her mouth set in a hard line. _“It doesn’t matter,_ ” she added softly. _“Does it?”_

Bo swallowed at the lump in her throat, shook her head. _“No, I don’t think it matters.Doesn’t change who you are.”_

So they sat there in the sun, by the stream, talking for hours until the light started to fade in the trees, the girl listening as they told her what they knew - what her mother had stood for, how she’d kept her a secret to keep her safe.Told her about the Jedi and how they had died, how the gifts she had would have come from her father.Explained the complicated history of their people, made different now to the girl by knowing the role of her parents, the New Mandalorian and her Jedi champion.When Bo explained Death Watch, and Maul, and his cruel murder of Satine as her lover had watched helpless to stop it, the girl’s eyes never left her own, determined to hear even the ugliest of truths.

At the end of it, they sat exhausted in the twilight, drinking of the silence.Finally Elen spoke, _“I dream of it sometimes.”_ Bo thought of the strange screams in the night, the ones that neither she nor Fenn ever seemed to be able to comfort.

 _“Dream of what, love_?” Fenn took the girl’s still small hand in his large one. 

_“I’m not sure exactly.Darkness.Fear.Anger.Sometimes I feel them all dying, the Jedi.Betrayed.And sometimes,”_ she paused as Fenn squeezed her hand, no doubt remembering the cries of a tiny girl on the night the Empire had risen _, “sometimes I see the blade, the Darksaber.But she was brave.She wasn’t afraid, not even of him.”_

Bo stared at that, tears welling in her eyes.There was no way for Elen to know those things except that she did. _“She was, Elen.Very brave.And she would be very proud to see you,_ ” her voice barely a whisper against the weight of it all.

After some moments, the girl’s too serious face looked at them both, _“I think I’m glad to know, but….but I can still call you buir, can’t I?”_

Fenn answered first, pulling the girl to his lap as he hugged Bo close, _“Always, ad’ika, always.That will never change.No matter what.”_

Later they’d walked back to their camp in the dark, the girl between them, holding both of their hands in her own.


End file.
